


Do you Believe in Magic?

by LadyStardust_24



Series: Whumptober 2019 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Daredevil - Freeform, Deadpool - Freeform, Delirium, Father-Son Relationship, Irondad, Magic, Platonic Relationships, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Team Red, Whump, Whumptober 2019, Worried Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 02:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20884880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyStardust_24/pseuds/LadyStardust_24
Summary: Our life is twofold; Sleep hath its own world,A boundary between the things misnamedDeath and existence: Sleep hath its own world,And a wide realm of wild reality,And dreams in their development have breath,And tears, and tortures, and the touch of joy;They leave a weight upon our waking thoughts,They take a weight from off waking toils,They do divide our being; they becomeA portion of ourselves as of our time,And look like heralds of eternity;They pass like spirits of the past—they speakLike sibyls of the future; they have power—The tyranny of pleasure and of pain;They make us what we were not—what they will,And shake us with the vision that's gone by,The dread of vanished shadows—Are they so?Is not the past all shadow?—What are they?Creations of the mind?—The mind can makeSubstances, and people planets of its ownWith beings brighter than have been, and giveA breath to forms which can outlive all flesh.Lord Byron--The Dream





	Do you Believe in Magic?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: Magic and Delirium

“I got him!” Tony screamed at the team as he took off. Team. It’s not really a team. More of a jumbled band of miscreants. If you had told him two years ago that The Avengers would wind up his enemies and he’d be reduced to working with what Peter dubbed “Team Red,” he would’ve asked what you’ve been smoking and could he have some.

Peter. He was currently falling about a thousand miles an hour toward the ground after being hit with some sort of magic blast from an evil wizard. Tony felt the blood drain from his face when he saw it happen. Peter’s job was supposed to be webbing up the wizard from a safe distance but as always, the kid didn’t listen. At some point while Tony was distracted with the evil wizard’s minions, Peter had engaged directly with Dumbledore and gotten thrown off the top of the second tallest building in Manhattan. 

Currently Tony is speeding towards his protégé, hoping he doesn’t have a heart attack before he gets there. Peter is obviously unconscious since he isn’t trying to swing himself to safety, and Tony’s just praying to a God he isn’t sure he believes in that he’ll make it there in time. 

Fortunately he catches him right before Peter hits the ground. Tony lays the boy down genty. “F.R.I.D.A.Y. Report.”

“Mr. Parker seems to be in good health, sir.” Tony blinks.

“That’s great Fri. Except for the fact that he is unconscious!” 

“There seems to be some sort of minor alteration to the ventrolateral preoptic nucleus portion of the brain which is located in the hypothalamus that is causing Mr. Parker to be in a sleep state, but I do not know what is causing it or how to fix it.” This does nothing to calm Tony’s nerves. Just then, Daredevil and Deadpool run up. 

“How’s the baby arachnid?” the former mercenary asks, genuinely sounding concerned for once, Tony notices in the back of his mind.

“I don’t know to be honest with you.” He slides his arms underneath Peter’s form and picks him up. “I’m taking him to my compound.” He flies away before either of the men can respond. He’s single minded right now and doesn’t have the patience for either of them. He just wants to get Peter to Doctor Cho and Banner. He just wants him to wake up.

Funnily enough, as soon as Tony thinks that, Peter starts to speak. Just unintelligible mumbles at first, but it quickly becomes clearer.

“No. Nonononono NO! Come back! Come back, Please!!!” He starts thrashing around and sobbing and Tony nearly loses his grip on the boy. 

“Peter! Peter open your eyes. Look at me kid!” Peter doesn’t seem to acknowledge Tony and keeps thrashing and begging and crying and Tony’s heart breaks. “Hang on Peter, we’re almost there.”

When he lands on the balcony near the Medbay, Cho and Banner are already waiting for him. He lays Peter on a gurney and Bruce starts wheeling him away as Cho shines a light in Peter’s eyes. He still isn’t reacting to anything other than what’s going on inside his mind. 

Tony follows them inside and watches as they set Peter up in a room and hook monitors to him. The thrashing is worse now and they can barely keep the heart monitor hooked to him. Peter is practically screaming now and keeps repeating “No. No, you can’t be dead! You can’t! Please don’t leave!” Tony practically collapses in a chair and puts his head in his hands. He feels guilty as hell. Peter called him for back up, which he never does because of his pride and unwillingness to let Tony down. _You could never let me down._ Peter called him and he couldn’t keep him safe. _My fault My fault My fault_\--____

_ _ __ _ _

_ _ __ _ _

“Can’t you give him anything?!” Tony snaps at the doctors, practically screaming himself. His heart is breaking hearing the pain the boy is in. “What the fuck is wrong with him?!”

Bruce walks up to Tony and says, “It seems Peter is locked in a dream state. It must’ve been whatever that spell was the wizard blasted at him.”

“Can you treat him?” Tony practically begs. “Give him a sedative so he can at least rest?”

“The spell seems to be letting up rather quickly,” Bruce responds calmly. “Brain scans are showing a rapid return to normal readings. The transition from dream state and reality might result in a sort of delirium at first. He probably won’t know what’s real and what isn’t.” As if on cue, Peter’s eyes pop open and he gasps as he quickly sits up, startling Cho and the nurses. He looks around panicked; seeing but not really seeing. 

“Peter?” Tony says tentatively, trying not to spook the teenager. It doesn’t work because Peter’s head snaps toward him and with a choked sob he jumps up on the bed and gets in a defensive position. “Pete--”

“Who the fuck are you?!” Peter practically growls. 

“It’s me, kid. You know me. It’s Tony.” 

“NO! Tony Stark is dead,” he says angrily, tears streaming down his face. “You’re an imposter and if you don’t tell me who you are, I will kill you.”

“Peter it’s me!” Tony says desperately. “Please kid, I--” Peter jumps off the gurney and the next thing Tony knows Peter has him pinned up against the wall by the throat. “Peter, please!” he chokes out.

“I watched Tony Stark die in my arms, stabbed by a giant purple ball sack, so forgive me if I don’t believe you,” he says squeezing Tony’s neck harder with a wild and heartbroken look in his eyes. Tony sometimes forgets how dangerous the kid actually is and he has no doubt that Peter genuinely believes he is dead. Bruce comes up behind Peter to try and drag him away and Peter jerks around to grab him by the neck too. 

“Peter,” Tony struggles to croak out. The kid snaps his head back around and stares Tony coldly in the eye. “I found you on Youtube and I showed up at your aunt’s house. She gave me a disgusting walnut-date loaf and I asked you to come with me to Germany.” Something flickers behind Peter’s eyes and Tony continues. “You rejected my offer to be an Avenger and I told you it had been a set up all along. There were actual journalists behind the door because I naively assumed you would jump at the change to be an Avenger. But I was so proud of you for standing up for yourself.” Peter lets Doctor Banner go and is completely focused on Tony. “You were the one who came up with the idea to steal Cap’s shield in Germany and the plan to take down Ant-Man.” Tony can see hope behind Peter’s eyes. “Happy told me what you bought at the hotel on Pay-Per-View.”

“Oh my fucking God.”


End file.
